Voithesi/Lykaina
Lykaina’s your average goddess. Nothing particulary special about her.. You may know her as the deity of felines, delusions and canines.. Uhm.. How about some fun facts? Since she holds power over hysteria and all that jazz, her mind cannot be manipulated as easily. Note how I said ‘not as easily’. Like sure, you can ''but it’s a lot harder than doing it with a mortal. Appearance: Lykaina has freckled tan skin. She has a slender form and her height is pretty average if not a little short. Lykaina’s curly hair is a medium shade of grey-purple for whatever reason. Grey eyes too. Her hair is almost always worn in a ponytail. Her main outfit in the medieval sect consists of a chiton with a palla-like item of clothing overlaying it. It’s pinned in place by a brooch. Lykaina’s usual clothing in the modern sect is a pale pink/brown jumper paired with shorts and boots. Personality: If someone had to describe Lykaina in one sentence, it’d probably be: immoral, forgetful, somewhat dumb and a shipper. Lykaina also enjoys doing stupid things. Why? Because she feels like it, of course! She loves drama and often joins in. Insults don’t hurt her, she just always bounces back. Nothing can keep her away. Lykaina can actually be a somewhat decent friend even though she can be harmful with her comments sometimes. She also brings her phone with her everywhere she goes and is apart of a Shipping Squad. Lykaina can ship anything and everything. And ''another thing, if you ever find yourself fighting her or thinking she’s weak, Lykaina could and would destroy an entire species by driving them to insanity and death just because they refused to worship her. Headaches and hallucinations probably don’t sound very intimidating or scary but the ones Lykaina inflicts on people certainly are. Have you ever had your head explode with pain, nausea, and see horrifying things that would make you wish you could gouge your own eyes out? Which leads us to our next thing.. Powers/Combat: Lykaina is not really a ’strong’ goddess made for battling. She’s the one on the sidelines, eating popcorn and cheering on both sides. When she is angered, however, she has a few tricks up her sleeves. Like I mentioned before, there’s her making-everyone-have-severe-migraines-and-traumatising-delusions-or-downright-making-them-insane thing going on but she also has a random fleet of airborne warships. And her army consists of more demon-wolves, lead by Lupe of course, werewolves, feline and canine related monsters, etc. She’s a fun goddess to be around, I promise. Something that’s ''just a bit creepy ''to think about is that most of her army is either her offspring or related to her children, thus making them related to her as well. Trivia/Fun Facts: * Not as easily mind-manipulated because of her position as the goddess of hysteria/hallucinations. * No one knows how old she is but she is ''ancient. ''Everyone knows because Lykaina tells them so. * Wants to find her platonic soulmate one day. * Vispen and Malori used to be employed by her but they’re now taking a very long vacation somewhere. Don’t worry, they still visit sometimes! * Takes her phone with her where ever she goes (just so she can snap pictures of drama going on in Forengard and laugh at it later!). Category:Goddess Category:Female Category:Goddesses Category:Forumer